Ғ A Ƭ Є
by Karakuri Moon
Summary: When a mistake in the lab occurs, two twins are created. While it seemed like a miracle at the time, this error goes terribly wrong.
1. C R E A T I O N

CREATION

Winter of 2007

The sound of black boots tapping against the cold, white, tile floor echoed throughout the halls of the labratory as a teenage girl sprinted, her long, teal ponytails flowing

behind her like two kites. The girl's eyes widened and her pace quickened as she saw her destination come into view. She flung open the door and stood in the doorway, her

breath heavy with exhaustion. At the sound of the door being opened, all the artists and producers looked up to see who interrupted their session. A man with dark, inky

black hair and glasses stood up. **"Miku? What are you doing here?"** he asked. Hatsune Miku meet her Master's deep brown eyes. **"I'm sorry Master, but I had to come**

**see the new Vocaloid!"** Before anyone could stop her, Miku ran up to the glass overlooking the observation room. Everyone in the room shifted in their seats

uncomfortabley. **"Master... I thought you said there was only supposed to be one new Vocaloid."** Miku's voice was soft, confusion evident in the way she said it.

**"There was,"** her master sighed. **"Then why is there two?"** Instead of Miku's master answering, a man with sandy blonde hair and thin glasses stood. **"We're not sure**

**how, but somehow in the process of creating Rin, the boy was created as well. We think it must've been a flaw in the program or maybe a bug. We are still**

**trying to decide what to do."** Out the corner of her eye, Miku saw a pale man lean over to whisper something to another man. **"Perhaps...we could just delete one,"** he

whispered. Miku frowned as she heard this. **"Hey, hey, hey! Haven't we been through this more than once? No one gets deleted. They're part of our family now!"**

She left the room in a storm of rage. _'How could they even consider that?'_ she thought to herself as she descended down the plain white stairs.

The two newley created Vocaloid sat in silence, their blue eyes staring at the ground, their fingers entwined. At the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs from the

observation room, the two averted their attention to the opposite side of the room. Miku meet their eyes, a smile coming to her face. **"So you're Rin and Len? Whoa, you**

**two really are identical!"** She bent down in front of them to get a better look. **"It's really hard to tell you two apart. Hmm... we need a way to tell you two apart,**

**besides your voices.** Miku's eyes lit up as she got an idea. She turned away from the twins and began to mess around with whatever was in her hand. Out of curiousity,

both Rin and Len leaned forward to look over Miku's shoulder. Though, before they could get a good look, Miku turned around and placed something on Rin's head. **"There!**

**Now we can tell you apart! And plus, it maks you look really cute Rin-chan!"** Miku held out a small mirror for Rin to look at herself in. Rin blinked as she saw the

crisp, white bow perched on her head. She stayed silent, the only hint of emotion was the small frown on her lips. **"You don't like it..."** Miku concluded sadly. Rin shook her

head. **"No, it's just..we no longer match."** Miku laughed, startling the two. **"Well, in that case..."** She started to play around with Len's hair, styling it in a way that

resembled Rin's bow. **"There! Now you both have something sticking out from your head!"** She smiled at the two who were examining each others new addition

. **"Now, let's sing with each other! You guys will probably know this song... **_**Aki no yuuhi...**_**"** Rin and Len looked at each other, recognizing the traditonal Japanese

Children's song. _**"...ni teru yama kouyou!"**_ They continued singing the children's song with Miku, their voices blending together in a beautiful harmony. All the producers

and artists in the observation room grew silent as the noise drifted into the room. They all moved up to the window out of curiousity. The three Vocaloid were singing, a wide

smile on each of their faces. They knew then, that no one was going to be deleted. This mistake, was actually a miracle.


	2. R E J E C T I O N

**REJECTION**

Present Day

Len sat on the black leather couch behind all the producers in the recording studio, supporting Rin while she recorded her debut song. He watched as the producer gave her a

thumbs up, telling her that she was done for today. Rin thanked them before exiting the recording room and sitting down next to Len. **"How did I do?"** she asked her twin

anxiously. Len laughed lightly at how nervous Rin sounded. **"Don't worry, you did really well. The producers seemed to really like you too."** At this, Rin sighed in

relief. The door opened and a whole new group of mixers a new producer came into the room. The one's Rin had been working with left with a disk of her recording in hand.

**"You must be Kagamine Len. It's a pleasure to be working with you."** He held out his hand and Len shook it. **"Alright, go on into the recording area and we will**

**begin shortly. The lyrics have already been written out and are already in the room."** Len nodded and made his way into the room. He looked anxiously at Rin who

gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Len took a deep breath before looking over the lyrics. After a few minutes, the producer's voice came on through the speakers. **"Alright**

**Len, are you ready?"** Len placed the headphones over his ears and nodded. **"Good, let's begin then."** The music came on through the headphones and Len blinked. When

was he supposed to come in? He took another deep breath and let his instinct take over. Every now and then he would glance over at the group to see what they thought of

him. So far, none of them showed intrest. Len could feel confidence slipping away as the song continued. Rin had her group intrigued and excited, but Len...was giving the

total opposite affect. Countless times he was told by the producer to change this, or change that. Finally, Len couldn't take it. He tore the headphones off and ran out of the

room, blinking away the hot tears that had surfaced. He could hear Rin's voice shouting his name, desperately trying to get his attention. Len ignored her though, seeing as

she was the last person he wanted to see right now. He ran into a random room, locking the door behind him. He sat down on te ground and pulled hs knees to his chest.

Ever since the day they were created, Len had always been in Rin's shadow. Or at least, that's what Len thought. **"Tired of that girl always getting the attention you**

**deserve?"** A voice spoke out to Len. Len looked up to see the mysterious Vocaloid 3 Mayu appear out of he shadows. She had her rabbit clutched against her chest, making

her look innocent, though her expression showed different. The look in her crimson eyes was cold and full of hatred, her smile was mischevious. **"I know how you feel.**

**That stupid cat girl keeps outshining me."** Mayu sauntered towards the door, though she paused, her hand on the knob.**"You don't deserve it Len...even if you were**

**just a mistake."** With that being said, Mayu left the room, that innocent facade appearing on her face once again.

Len stared at the ground, her blue eyes wide with shock. _"A...mistake?"_ A rush of memories filled his mind, dating back to when they were first released. Clips of various

music news channels played in his mind. _**"Well Crypton shocked us with not just releasing the promise Kagamine Rin, but releasing a second Vocaloid as well,**_

_**her mirror image, Kagamine Len." "Crypton workers assigned to the Kagamine Project say that an error in the program caused the system to produce a**_

_**mirror image who they call Kagamine Len."**_

Len's fingers curled around his hair, his blue eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get rid of the pain. Len slammed his fist into the wall and suddenly the voices in his mind

dissapeared, leaving him in silence. Mayu was right...he was just a mistake, something that should've never been created.

Mayu walked don the hall, a cold smirk appearing on her face as she heard Len's fist slam into the wall. She made her towards the duo color eyed Utauloid who was leaning

against the wall. **"All finished. Len believed me just as planned."** Yokune Ruko smiled, pleased. **"Perfect. His system will get weaker as he loses confidence.**

**That's when we come in. Once we inject Len with a virus, he will become the perfect leader for Darkness, just like fate had set up for him. Kagamine Rin will**

**be no more."**


End file.
